Knights of Mordred
by Meddlesome
Summary: When Caspian blows Queen Susan's horn for the legendary Kings and Queens of Old, they don't come, but he is brought to England. Caspian now must find the Kings and Queens and find a way back to Narnia, no matter how much the enemy wants to stop them. Danger, unlike anything Caspian knows, is on the horizon and he may not survive it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, which is impossible or even England, which is far more realistic, but still not even in my grasp. I do however own a notebook and pen, and that is good enough for me.

Prologue Please…

Caspian knew he would never like fighting battles, even though he could definitely hold his own. He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being afraid, and tired of waiting to blow the horn. He knew that the Old Narnians couldn't wait much longer for him to summon the Old Kings and Queens or even Aslan, who could surely help more than them.

Dr. Cornelius said he didn't know how the horn worked, but if the horn was blown by someone in trouble, help will be brought to them in some form. From the time he was young, Caspian dreamed of the life he was now living, and even though he wasn't entirely sure he still wanted it, he wouldn't go back to his old life for anything. He sensed that when he blew the horn, his life would change forever. It was only a matter of time.

He knew he needed to blow the horn quickly. Pattertwig and Trumpkin were waiting for the Kings and Queens. As was the entire army, they just didn't know it.

Caspian sliced through a Telmarine's arm and dodged another's dagger. Finally finding breathing room, he picked up the horn from his hip and blew.

A sound that was richer than any sound came forth. It was such a majestic sound that those around him stopped fighting just to listen. But Caspian did not hear that. All he heard was a high pitch whistle, a kindof which he never heard before. What he did not know that the whistle came from a machine called a train.

A/N So first thing first ages: every one is the age they are in the book and not movie because this is book verse, not movie.

Peter and Caspian ~ 14 Peter is chronologically 29

Susan~ 13, chronologically 28

Edmund~ 11, chronologically 26

Lucy~ 9, chronologically 24

I put Trumpkin at 37, not that it matters, he won't be in here.

Though they will keep the appearance they have in the movie because we don't know much about them in the book. No Suspian too, sorry.

Anyway, I have wanted to write this for a year now and have it all finished just not typed up, and started about three months ago, while I was supposed to be learning history, but hey I pay 500 dollars a class, might as well make my time useful.

Thanks and I'll update soon, chapter 1, Silent Sounds and half of the second one is already done.


	2. While Waiting

Disclaimer:Nothing here is mine, I just own a closet, though no matter how long I sit in it, there is no other world. I think I need a wardrobe then.

Peter and Edmund were on their way back to boarding school, not that they were very upset about leaving their house, and parents. It was actually more of a relief to be away from their parents so they did not have to pretend any longer. They had to pretend that they were not full-grown adults in children's bodies, and had to deal with all the confusion that came along with that. They had to pretend they did not have the knowledge and wisdom of fifteen years' experience of ruling a country and fought battles, most of which they won. As it can be imagined, it was exhausting. However, if they told their parents about their trip to Narnia, they would be declared insane, or worse.

Though happy about leaving home to the safety of school, they were not exactly happy about that either. They knew everything that the teachers taught at their school levels, and indeed everything for many levels up. The only thing they had trouble with was History and Geography. Plus, normal boys and girls of their apparent ages went to school, but they were not normal, nor the kind of children who could talk about rugby and girls when they were too distracted of looking out for themselves and each other. Edmund had an idea that they could be sent back to the country to The Professor, otherwise known as Lord Digory of Narnia, but they knew how important it was to blend in. And it was so that now they were taking the train back to boarding school.

"I really think we should take a walk." Edmund said, kicking the brick wall for the third time in two minutes.

"Edmund" His brother, Peter said.

"I mean Su and Lu can take care of themselves." He went on, apparently oblivious of the interruption, as all little siblings can be. "We don't have to wait."

"Edmund, the train will be here in a few minutes, Susan and Lucy before that. We aren't going anywhere." Peter said, sighing. He was growing tired of his brother's restlessness.

"Yes, but still…" Edmund said, before perking up and pointing. "The girls are back."

"Fantastic, maybe they can entertain you, since I'm apparently boring." Peter said with a smirk, earning a light punch in the stomach.

"Good walk?" Edmund asked as they got closer.

"Yes, got to stretch my legs at least." Susan answered as she and Lucy got closer. "And no Peter, we did not run into any trouble."

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have too. It was written all over your face." Lucy said.

"How much longer until the train gets here?" Edmund asked, ready to get out from what he imagined were staring eyes.

As if in answer a loud whistle of a train approaching the platform sounded, signaling it's arrival. Though most of the other people on the platform would back away from the noise, the four looked up; as they thought they heard a different sound. One that sounded as beautiful and clear as Susan's horn, given to her by Father Christmas. It seemed to come, not from the oncoming train but from the earth, and the air. The siblings looked at one another in alarm, and could instantly tell the sound was real from the looks on the others' faces.

"Susan, did you hear that?" Edmund asked, as he gathered his stuff. When he received no answer he glanced at his older sister. She seemed to be in a trance, gazing at the train. "Susan, anyone home?"

"What… oh yes, I'm just thinking is all. It _did _sound like my old horn, don't you think?" Susan answered, looking quite shaken.

"Yes, it did sound like it, didn't it? I wonder what it was." Peter said

"Shhh." Edmund hissed as the train finally pulled to a stop next to the platform and people rushed off. People gathered around them and the nearest entrance, including a young mother holding a young child's hand, a couple of business men and a rather scared looking school boy around Peter's age. Ideally, Peter wondered if it was his first time on a train, as he looked rather intimidated by it.

Caspian POV

He couldn't really understand where he was. Or, more correctly, what he was in. He seemed to be in a long moving building which moved very quickly and made him mildly nauseas.

Caspian was no longer in his mail, or even had a weapon in this strange, new place. He was dressed in clothing of brown and gray, with strange straps holding his pants up.

And they were itchy in all the wrong places. His instinct had him follow the group of people inside of this… thing. Once he was inside of the contraption he followed a group of children until he found himself an empty room with a couple of cushioned seats.

A man, also dressed in strange clothing, barged in and asked him for his ticket. When he said he didn't have one, the man simply grabbed a piece of paper on his oddly fitted jacket and walked away.

When he first landed on the brick platform, he instantly knew an ancient magic took him here, that somehow, he mess up blowing the horn. He wondered if he was actually dead, and this is was some sort of test, but disregarded that as wild thinking. He knew he was very much alive and in a very magical world. He also knew that this place was the "somewhere" that the Kings and Queens of Old came from. He wondered if he could find them.

As Caspian was thinking all of this over, across the hall four children were jabbering and teasing each other as only siblings can. And unknown to the four of them, they were being watched by a pair of eyes that only wished a swift death.

A/N I loved writing Caspian's intake of all of the new stuff, like trains and ticket-takers. Must be so very different.

Anyway please tell me what you think of this. If you like it, dislike it, don't give a fig about it.


	3. Vital Values

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, nor any of its surrounding countries. I do, however, own a soccer field conveniently located in my cupboard…. I don't own that joke either.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

And off we go…

When Peter was a little boy, around Lucy's supposed age, he grew up on the tales of King Arthur and the great wizard Merlin. Most of the tales were told to children in England for example of chivalry and courage. While Peter knew that many, if not all, of the tales about Arthur was made up and embellished, he couldn't help but feel a sense of connection to Arthur after all of his adventures in Narnia. He knew it couldn't be easy to be a High King in either world. Privately, he wondered how Arthur got through it all without a brother or sisters to talk with and help run the country. This was why he was reading a book borrowed from the Professor, Peter knew there were a lot more facts than fiction in the book, as it came from the Professor's secret library.

Glancing up at his younger siblings, he saw that they were all settled in entertaining themselves reading books and – in Edmund's case- looking across the aisle to see a ticket collector talking to a youth about his own age. It appeared as if he was being asked for his ticket, though the young man seemed very confused. In a split second decision, ones that Peter was famous for, he stood up and grabbed his wallet from his bag.

Quickly walking across the aisle, he leaned into the next compartment and got the ticket collector's attention.

"Here, it's for him." Peter said, handing over some money.

"Thank you." The ticket collector said to Peter, then turned to the rather confused and intimidated boy and told him roughly "Next time have your money or ticket ready. I don't have time for this."

The ticket collector slipped by Peter and he turned to have a look at the boy. He was about fourteen years old, with blond hair and fair skin. He looked as if he was a little small in his surroundings. Peter noticed that he tensed up each time the train rocked a little as it moved. Idly, Peter wondered where the boy was going, as he wasn't wearing a school uniform, but was alone.

"Is this your first time on a train?" Peter asked curiously.

The youth hesitated then nodded. "Thank you for helping me. I can't… pay you back though. I haven't got any… currency."

"Oh, yes, it's not a problem." Peter muttered, unsure of what to say. Peter wondered if the boy was a runaway, or was a really sheltered boy. He definitely fit both parts "If you need anymore help." Peter jerked his head in the direction of his compartment.

"Thank you again." The boy said. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

Peter walked back to his family, closing the door behind him. His three siblings looked at him. "The boy didn't have enough money." He explained as he put his wallet away. "The Professor gave me more than enough money, so don't worry about it."

"Wait, the professor gave you extra money!" Edmund exclaimed "What about us?"

"Oh, really Edmund," Susan said, looking annoyed at her younger brother. "Maybe because he knew Peter needed it the most, or maybe Peter wouldn't get jealous if he gave it to you instead. Or maybe he knew Peter wouldn't spend it on rugby equipment even if he wanted to!"

In truth, it was given to Peter in case of emergency, but Peter didn't want a scene so close to him, as it would bring unwanted attention to him and his family. Also, the boy looked as if he was in actual need of help, probably more help than Peter could give.

Edmund scowled and leaned back to glare at the window. Lucy moved over to Edmund and tried to cheer him up. Sighing, Peter picked up his book of King Arthur and sat down to read again.

Caspian spent the remainder of the trip alternately gazing out the window and watching people walk by his little room. He wasn't sure if he wanted someone to come and talk to him or not. He knew it would be just as awkward as it was with the ticket man and the boy who helped him. Many people, he saw, wore the same type of clothes he was now wearing, and they were all looking a lot more comfortable in it then he was. Whenever the train stopped to let people on or off he looked out the window in amazement. There were so many people, though all appeared to be human in this place. Caspian saw smaller trains that only fit four or six people in them. The roads were solid stone, as if the world was made like that. This world was so different! He wondered how they it all worked!

His thoughts turned back to the boy. Though the conversation was awkward, because he felt so out of place, he knew the boy was well educated, just by looking at him, and how he held himself. Though many of the Narnians were nice and pleasant people (and he much preferred them to the Telmarines), their education was obviously lacking.

His eyes drifted back to the boy, sitting with what looked to be his family across from him. All of them held themselves with pride and grace. He thought about asking the boy where he could food and shelter, though was uncertain about how his words would react to the kind boy. He briefly wondered who they were and where they were going… and where was he going?

Capsian recollected his thoughts and looked out the window. He knew he had to get off at some point, but where was he to go? Should he introduce himself to the king of this country? He felt as if that might not go over well, since the people here probably did not know where Narnia was. And thinking about it, neither did Caspian. How was he to get home and help the Narnians, his new people, get their country back?

Queen Susan's horn was meant to bring them help, but instead, the moment he blew it, he was here. Whatever went wrong with the plan to blow it has obviously failed, went wrong, and he knew Doctor Cornelius will be worried about him. Caspian thought that out of all his options, it would be best to continue down the path he was given and trust mighty Aslan knew what he was doing.

He knew he would have grand adventures in this world, perhaps some that might live to the legends of the Kings and Queens of Old. This was all he ever wanted. But somehow he thought it would be different. When High King Peter first came to Narnia the Animals were there to greet him and then guide him and his royal siblings to Aslan. Caspian did not have a guide, and even though he trusted Aslan to help him, he didn't know anything about this world. He suddenly felt as if the only friend he had at that moment was a boy with paper currency who probably hasn't thought of him twice.

A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts, constructive criticism..

I hoped I got Caspian's character correct, he is a complicated character when taken out of his comfort zone, cause lets face it, someone is always there in the books to make him comfortable. Nurse, Corny, Trufflehunter etc.

Play list for Caspian's thoughts if you were interested

Mad World by idk

Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

Somewhere only we know by Darren Criss

Hall of Fame the Script

For Peter's

Time of our lives Tyrone Wells

Everybody Hurts R.E.M

Endless Night- Lion King


End file.
